La Venganza
by wlrine
Summary: Fred y George eran los que molestaban a Snape antes de la aparición de Harry Potter...Punto menos y pérdida del primer puesto en la Copa de las Casas para Slythertin...Reacciones de Fred, George y Severus!
1. Comienzos

Básicamente eran Fred y George los habitantes de Hogwarts que molestaban más a Snape, pero eso fue antes de que la figura de Harry Potter apareciera en la escuela, rompiendo el equilibrio interno del profesor de pociones al hacerle revivir malos recuerdos.

Esta noche los gemelos recorrían los pasillos a hurtadillas, 1 de tantas veces, alertas a las indicaciones en el mapa de que Filch, su gata o posibles profesores estuvieran rondando por el castillo y pudieran toparse con ellos. Ese mapa era la más codiciada posesión de ambos.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Hasta ahora no le habían hecho grandes travesuras a Severus, hazañas que nunca quedaban sin su correspondiente castigo. Pero esta vez habían decidido que merecía la pena no poder ir a Hogsmeade, al menos oficialmente, y fregar hasta que no pudieran más con tal de ver como la cara del profesor se deformaba aún más al ver el resultado de su "travesura". Casi no podían esperar. Esta vez no era una simple broma, sino una venganza, que había comenzado esa misma tarde tras la clase doble de pociones, en la que el profesor se había pasado de la raya con ellos. Les había quitado 200 puntos a Gryffindor, y todo por que el caldero de Matthews estalló. Todo por culpa de ese inútil de Mathews. Para la única vez que no tenían ganas de provocar a Snape, para la primera vez que eran inocentes, total, única y auténticamente inocentes. ¿Y quién provocaría al más odiado de todo Hogwarts después de la victoria al equipo de Slytherin que protagonizaron el pasado sábado? Día en el que consiguieron situarse a la cabeza de la Copa de las Casas, cosa que los leones no habían conseguido en años. Fred y George sabían que buscaría una excusa para quitarles puntos y castigarlos y así resarcirse de la pérdida del puesto de Slytherin en la Copa, pero el que les quitaran 200 puntos fue excesivo. 200 puntos, simplemente por la ineptitud de alguien al hacer una poción, cosa de lo más normal en aquella clase. Sintiéndose especialmente dolidos, puesto que habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para portarse como angelitos y todavía fueron superiores para ganar a las serpientes al quidditch.

Snape estaba decidido a rematarlos, no dejó eso ahí, sino que en vez de imponerles detención todas las noches de la semana laborable, como era costumbre, se las había pasado al fin de semana. El sábado y el domingo durante varias semanas tendrían que limpiar en vez de entrenar, por que por supuesto, había escogido los horarios de entrenamiento del fin de semana, que solían ser más largos al tener más tiempo libre y ocuparles una buena parte del día. Y no sólo lo había hecho con la intención de estropear los mejores días de entrenamiento para el equipo de Gryffindor (Wood se le echaría encima sin remedio y les echaría una buena bronca por lo sucedido), sino que además no podrían librarse de la hostilidad de sus compañeros por los puntos perdidos al tener que regresar a la Sala Común después de la cena, en vez de volver tarde después de una intensa noche de limpieza al más puro estilo muggle, horas en las que ya el resto de la Torre estaría dormida.

Por todo esto decidieron realizar un desquite en toda regla.

La primera fase del plan ya había salido bien. Las cocinas eran muchas veces un refugio para ellos, e incluso habían desarrollado cierta afinidad hacia esos seres serviles y esclavos a los que se llamaba elfos domésticos. Los encargados de aquella sala y todo lo que se cocía(nunca mejor dicho) en ellas. Seres a los que antes los hermanos Weasley se dedicaban a ignorar. El más apreciado de todos los elfos era para ellos uno especialmente viejo y desgarbado, de talla demasiado pequeña para corresponder a uno de su raza, llamado Mini. Mini, les había cogido aprecio al instante, y casi los había "adoptado", puesto que les recordaba a los hijos de su antiguo amo. Mini era el encargado, el "director", si existe semejante cargo entre estas criaturas, de la cocina del colegio. Era extremadamente meticuloso, detallista, exigente y responsable, excepto por 1 "pequeño" defecto, perdía absolutamente la cabeza por las cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Hola!-dijo Fred

-¡Hola, Mini!- saludó George

-¡Ah!, Mis jóvenes amos, ¿qué les trae por aquí? ¿Qué necesitan? ¿En qué podría ayudar Mini a sus señores?- y Mini les regaló automáticamente con una bandeja llena de los dulces preferidos de los gemelos, que se abalanzaron sobre los dulces comiendo a dos carrillos como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Mini, les miraba encantado como devoraban la bandeja que había hecho aparecer, con un único pensamiento rondando su cabeza "¡Cómo se parecen a los hijos de mi difunto amo!", mientras una lágrima lastimera era borrada de su mejilla por el mugriento saco que lo cubría.

-Pmff... Fmini-gruñó Fred

-¡Pfa afaf erra la foca Chorg!

-¡Mira el que lo fue a decir! Tú tenías la boca todavía más llena que yo- protestó Fred, tras tragar precipitadamente lo que había tenido en la boca.

-¡Puff!- George acababa de tragar ayudándose con un poco de zumo de calabaza los 5 pasteles que había arrebatado de la bandeja- A lo nuestro, Fred! Mini, lo que Fred intentaba decirte era que hemos venido a visitarte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos pasábamos por aquí a verte y... -fue interrumpido por Mini

-¿Me echaban de menos? MIS JÓVENES AMOS ME ECHABAN DE MENOS? ¡OH! Sí que se parecen a mis antiguos amos, mis queridos y pequeños amos!-lloró el elfo

-Ya, ya Mini. Mini... MINI PARA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!-gritaron Fred y George al unísono, mientras el elfo llorando les besaba los zapatos.-Queremos que nos cuentes la historia de tus pobres amos, que tan trágicamente murieron aplastados por los pisotones de un gigante descuidado.

Esta historia realmente les hacía mucha risa, no el hecho de que hubieran muerto, sino cómo lo habían hecho, encontraban realmente irrisorio el hecho de que una familia entera fuera muerta por un gigante atolondrado que iba sin fijarse y que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había aplastado a una familia de magos, todavía más atontados que el gigante para dejarse estrujar de esa manera, y todo por empeñarse en hacer un picnic en el sitio indebido. Pero eso nunca se lo dirían a Mini. Sólo era habitual que ellos le pidieran que les contara la historia, una y mil veces como ya había hecho.

-Pero por favor Mini, tráenos unas cervezas de mantequilla.-le ordenó Fred. Dejando Mini automáticamente de sollozar y besarles los pies. Quedándose muy serio plantados frente a ellos.

-¡NO! Mini no puede acercarse a las cervezas de mantequilla, no puede beberlas, Dumbledore se lo tiene prohibido- se negó el elfo

-¡Ouch!! No lo recordábamos-Fred y George sacaron sus mejores caras de angelitos, una de sus mejores armas con el viejo Mini, sus caritas de puchero de niños buenos. Cualquiera diría que esos inocentes rostros escondían el alma rebelde del desorden y la travesura, un espíritu que había alcanzado su mayor cotas años antes con los Merodeadores, y ahora volvía a estar presente con los bromistas hermanos Weasley, aunque a escalas diferentes y más bajas, al menos hasta ahora.

Siguieron sacando una faceta angelical e inocente, sabían que Mini no tardaría en caer, era adicto a las cervezas de mantequilla desde la desaparición trágica de sus amos. Y también era conocido porque siempre volvía a recaer, aunque después tuviera que castigarse. La tentación sería demasiado para él y su plan seguiría adelante.

-¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA TRAERNOS 1 CAJA DE CERVEZAS DE MANTEQUILLA POR FAVOR!-gritó Fred. Apareciendo acto seguido una elfina muy joven cargando la caja. Los gemelos cogieron un par de taburetes y se sentaron junto al fuego colocando la caja con las cervezas entre ellos, justo delante. Y quedaron en actitud de que estaban esperando que empezara la historia.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven!-dijo George

-¡Sí, ven de una vez y cuéntanos la historia!-recalcó Fred

-¡No! No puedo... No puedo acercarme.... Cerveza....dddde mantequilla...No puedo desobedecer al amo Dumbledore- tartamudeaba el tembloroso jefe de cocina.

-¡Está bien! ¡Empieza ya! Puedes quedarte ahí será suficiente y Dumbledore no te castigará- lo tranquilizó Fred

-Sí, no estás cerca., y nosotros te escuchamos igual, así no habrá problemas-añadió George

-Está bien...-cedió Mini

Comenzó a narrar la desgracia que cayó sobre sus anteriores amos mientras Fred y George abrían 2 botellas de mantequilla. Sus gestos aunque aparentemente carentes de mala intención, se sucedían demasiado despacio para atraer la atención y despertar las ansias del jefe de cocinas de Hogwarts. Movían delicadamente las botellas, agitándolas para que la espuma fuera más densa. Bebiéndolas a pequeños tragos, intercalando sorbitos que degustaban lentamente en la boca poniendo cara de satisfacción ante el delicioso líquido que tomaban. Cada vez más, Mini parecía más atraído por las brillantes botellas que habían casi ante sí, delante de los gemelos. Los instantes pasaban para él lentos, mientras intentaba contener la sed incontrolable que nacía dentro del elfo.

-Por favor, mis amos, denme un traguito...sólo será uno... –aseguraba Mini

-No... ya sabes que no puedes... –palabras sabiamente escogidas por Fred para terminar de desarmar a Mini, que volvería a repetir su hermano, tardando aparentemente en ceder para aumentar la tentación y el deseo de beber hasta que fuera lo único que hubiera dentro de la cabeza de su víctima.

-Mini tiene la garganta tan seca de tanto contarles... Por favor, un traguito solamente!!-suplicaba

-¡¡¡Um!!! Está bien, toma, pero que sea sólo un traguito... -terminó de apuntillar George antes de que la botella le fuera arrebatada de las manos.

El elfo no tardó en no parar de beber y cogerse una impresionante borrachera que lo volvían bastante más adecuado a sus planes, haría lo que le pidieran y después no lo recordaría. Era perfecto. Ni siquiera tuvieron que insistir cuando le dijeron que debía echar poción para dormir en todos los platos que consumiera el profesor de pociones esa noche.

Tras quedarse con él hasta asegurarse que Mini cumplía, se largaron de allí, no sin antes proveerse de unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas. Los elfos podían ser muy fáciles de convencer a este respecto y se las proporcionaban con facilidad puesto que no había ninguna contraorden del director o de alguno de los profesores al no ser frecuentada la cocina por otros alumnos, así que mientras no los pillaran ebrios era suficiente.


	2. Por los pasillos

-Es extraño que la jodida gata de ese cabrón no esté por los pasillos...-comentó George

-Puede ser que estén ahora mismo en un momento romántico.-respondió Fred mirando a su hermano a los ojos mientras imitaba a Filch dándole besitos en el morro a una Sra. Norris imaginaria.

-Eres un cerdo!- repuso George mientras reía en voz baja.

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo que a ti te gusta verdad, hermanito?- sonrió con malicia y le dirigió una mirada repleta de picardía mientras se aproximaba al rostro de George lanzándole besitos al aire.

-Estás colgado, lo sabes verdad?-contestó George empujando rápidamente a su hermano contra la pared cercana.

-Claro! Pero tú también!

-Es verdad!- dijo George y ambos se echaron a reír.

Siguieron mirando el mapa hasta que estaban en las proximidades de las mazmorras. Ahí decidieron borrarlo, cerrarlo y guardarlo muy bien, lo último que querrían era que el profesor más odiado lo encontrase, acto seguido apagaron las varitas, quedándose a oscuras en la entrada del túnel que los conducirían a la oficina y las habitaciones de Severus Snape.

Se realizaron un pequeño encantamiento para ver en la oscuridad, conjuro secreto del que estaban orgullosos, sacado de un viejo e incompleto libro de magia oscura del que sólo unos cuantos conjuros estaban completos. Este sencillo hechizo tenebroso proporcionaba la visión nocturna de un felino, no los transformaba, sino que a sus ojos humanos les era proporcionada esa habilidad al instante. Lo cierto es que el estudiante medio de Hogwarts tendría escalofríos y no practicaría consigo mismo nada de ese volumen al ver cualquiera de sus ilustraciones, en las que se veían personas deformadas con partes de animal y que parecían como mínimo muy doloridas por tal estado, pero claro, estas cosas no detendrían a Fred y George, ellos no eran típicos alumnos del colegio y a parte, lo habían practicado hasta la saciedad y en el nivel actual no tendrían problema alguno. Llevaban bastante tiempo con ellos, desde que lo encontraron un día de detención en la oficina de Filch. "Otro regalo más de nuestro querido conserje" pensaron mientras libraban a ese pobre libro de la incomodidad de un cajón cerrado a cal y canto. El único problema de estos hechizos, que todavía no habían conseguido hacer que actuaran 2 al mismo tiempo, como "los ojos de gato" y la habilidad de camuflaje del camaleón, otro de los que estaban indemnes y se contaba entre sus preferidos.

Ya conocían el camino al despacho del profesor de pociones demasiado bien, tantas noches fregando calderos habían hecho que fuera algo casi automático, pero a pesar de esto tardaron bastante puesto que se detenían en cada cruce con otro pasillo, aguzando sus oídos humanos y ojos gatunos, para garantizarse que no se encontrarían con algún habitante del castillo. La visión nocturna les proporcionaba una gran ventaja ante alguien que rondara por allí, con o sin varita. Podrían distinguir al que viniera antes que él a ellos, sus ojos tardarían en acostumbrarse a los cambios de luz y oscuridad, en el caso de que llevara algo que proporcionara iluminación, y por supuesto ,si no llevaban nada, no era más que un ciego.

El camino se les estaba haciendo eterno cuando, al fin apareció la puerta que buscaban. Sólo tendrían que cruzarla y se encontrarían dentro de la guarida del profesor de pociones.

Al principio pensaron que la puerta sería muy difícil de abrir, y que estaría cargada de numerosos hechizos y encantamientos de protección y alarma, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuándo la contrario de lo que esperaban, les resultó facilísimo entrar realizar una inspección exhaustiva de la puerta.

El ser hermanos gemelos que no se habían separado nunca, cómplices de los mismos gustos, los había convertido en un equipo perfecto y totalmente compenetrado, no necesitando hablar entre ellos para comunicarse e interactuar. Ambos silenciaron su voz con la varita al tiempo que realizaron un ahogado "Alohomora!" a la vez, para que la efectividad disminuida del hechizo fuera reemplazada por la fuerza de la magia de los dos Weasley, que esperaban a una terrible trampa o alarma, o peor aún un Snape totalmente alerta y a punto de echárseles encima y expulsarlos. Pero no, ni trampa, ni alarma, ni nadie que no fuera un dormido profesor de pociones en un sillón junto al fuego.

Intentando no alegrarse antes de tiempo, pues ya se sabe que nunca hay que vender la piel del oso antes de haberlo cazado, por burlar al profesor más temido y odiado de todo Hogwarts, y según decían las malas lenguas, un mago tenebroso muy poderoso. Al fin estaban a punto de ejercer su vendetta personal.

Lo cierto es que tras salir de la clase doble de pociones su ira no había disminuido, al contrario, en parte debido a la misma que sintieron al tener que continuar la clase sin rechistar y pasarse esas horas removiendo y añadiendo ingredientes totalmente ofuscados, tanto que las pociones les salieron extraordinariamente mal y tendrían que presentar como tarea extra un pergamino cada uno de un metro sobre las aplicaciones de las joyas en las pociones curativas. A eso se le añadió que sus inquietas mentes que tantas y tan divertidas "diabluras" les había inspirado no les había ayudado en nada durante las 2 horas que se llevaron intentando que se les ocurriera algo que hacerle a Snape mientras trabajaban en clase. Pero nada, sus mentes les dio como respuesta un gran, absoluto y determinante vacío. Estaban que echaban chispas, no se lo podían creer, es que acaso estaban teniendo un bloqueo creativo? No se lo podían creer, esta situación era ridícula! Cómo podía pasarle esto a ellos?

-Esto es una mierda, George! No se me ocurre nada con qué putear a Snape, joder!-resopló Fred, con cara de cansancio

-Estoy igual hermanito. Quizás sea...¿estrés?-miró dubitativo e incrédulo George-Aún quedan un par de horas para la cena, quizás un baño nos aclare las ideas y nos relaje un rato. Así lo mismo, se nos pasa algo por la cabeza, porque esto está comenzando a ser preocupante y desesperante!

-Muy cierto....esto apesta!, pero eso de relajarnos dándonos un baño no me convence demasiado, y si...y si...nos vamos a "nuestro escondite" y nos fumamos algo!-dijo Fred iluminándole la cara esa idea

-Je, je, je, anda que no sabes nada, Freddie, querido!, si mamá supiera que andas pervirtiendo a tu hermano gemelo- George chasqueó la lengua e intentó poner la mejor cara de sorpresa e inocencia que pudo- se pondría hecha un basilisco!

-Ja, ja, ja! Es cierto, además no me dejaría explicarle que quién me enseñó a fumar fuiste tú Georgie!

-Anda, vamos de una vez! A ver si se nos ilumina la mente!!!-dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y echando a correr.


End file.
